


关于我和一个女人的故事

by JellyFishPu



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Married Duff Mckagan/Slash, Mpreg, 喂奶play有, 是泥塑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFishPu/pseuds/JellyFishPu
Summary: 水管工AU，已经说明了一切具体的预警有：出轨，孕期，喂奶play，毫无廉耻，以及其实并没有多少Sluff我不会修水管，所以相关内容是瞎编的我毫无悔意，但确实有点儿抱歉确认能看了再来看
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Slash, Slash/OMC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	关于我和一个女人的故事

房门打开了，我见到了一个有着黑色卷发，深色皮肤的女人。

“您好，夫人。我是来维修您的厨余处理器的。”我说道。女人“哦”了一声，丰满的嘴唇张成一个圆形，然后对我说道：“是的，谢谢你能及时赶来，你真的是帮了我大忙了。”她的声音很温柔。我对她礼貌地笑了笑。

女人拢了拢自己的睡袍，侧过身子，让我进门。我在这时候注意到他隆起还不算很明显的肚子以及他左手上那枚闪闪发亮的钻戒，那只手正下意识地上下抚摸着他隆起的小腹。

我拎着我的工具箱，随着他穿过无比宽敞的客厅向一间只有在美食节目里才能看到的高级半开放式厨房走去。经过客厅的时候，我注意到一张宽阔的玻璃茶几上满满地堆着各种各样的母婴杂志，沙发上还有铺得到处都是的婴儿用品。满眼都是鹅黄色，淡绿色和浅粉色。我感觉那些东西都足够给一家孤儿院用的了。

“那么，恭喜你。是个男孩还是女孩？”我决定和女人套套近乎。我和有钱人接触的经验总结下来就是一条：尽可能地恭维他们。

他朝我望了一眼，有些害羞地低下头笑了笑。他的黑发落到了他的眼睛前，他抬起左手将它拢到耳后，然后那只手又回到了他的肚子上。“不，我们还不知道。我和Duff约定好了把这个惊喜留到最后才揭开。所以我们打算每样东西都准备两套，就连婴儿房也是。一套蓝的，一套粉的。等孩子长大了一定会觉得很有趣。”他说到最后兴奋地望着我，棕色的眼睛里充满了期待和喜悦。

“听起来很不错。”我也对他笑了笑。他不是我印象中那类上流社区里的金发碧眼阔太太，但他的确是个甜心。他有着一张漂亮的脸蛋，即使怀了孕身材也保持得相当不错，难怪他的丈夫会让他做这间豪宅的女主人。Duff是个幸运的家伙。

我们来到了厨房里。女人指给我厨余垃圾处理器所在的位置。“我只用了它几次，几次之后它就坏了。”他有些埋怨地说道。“哦有些时候这种事情也会发生。不过不用担心，我们会为您免费服务周全的。”

女人又向我道了谢，我对他报以微笑。我将拎着的工具箱放在地上，从里面掏出一对干净的工作手套，戴上。我将袖子挽到上臂，然后拉开橱柜的门，开始检查那个不能正常工作的机器。

“你是说它不能正常运转了，对吧。”我一边拧着螺丝一边说。“是的。就昨天晚上，我把东西倒下去的时候，它完全不能工作，还发出奇怪的声音。”女人的声音从身后传来。我去箱子里翻找工具的时候发现他靠在了一边的台子旁。

我点了点头，说道：“我会把这个东西拆下来，找找原因。“

这个机器并不好拆，但好在它的每一个部件都锃亮崭新，看上去和我练习拆装的时候所用的那些东西别无二致，省去了我许多麻烦。

“嗯，你平时经常去健身吗？“女人突然在我身边问道。

“什么？“即使我半个人都埋在柜子里我还是皱起了眉头。不仅是因为他莫名其妙的话，还因为这个机器背面的部件实在是太难搞了，真想知道当初它是怎么被装上去的。

“就是，你知道，你的胳膊看上去真不赖。“

我忍不住笑出了声。当然了，和其他所有人一样，我挺喜欢别人夸我的。“啊，健身。不，其实没什么，我确实有时候会去举点铁什么的，但我猜干我们这种体力活自然而言就会练出来了。“

“这样啊……”女人说道，接着他有一段时间没有出声了。我也没有在意，心里想着他八成是回到客厅里他那堆杂志旁边为他的孩子构思梦幻芭比公主城堡去了。

我终于将那个机器搞得松动了，我连忙去我的箱子里翻找干净的垃圾袋，做好准备。

“你有女朋友吗？呃，或者男朋友？”我在这时候才发现女人并没有走，他仍然靠在那个台子上，几乎维持着相同的姿势。

“没。”我摇了摇头，将袋子放在机器旁边，然后将拆下来的机器放进袋子里。我不反对工作时的闲聊，有钱人如果觉得有必要在我忙活的时候和我说上两句而不是将我撂在一边以显示对我的尊重，那我也就随他们去了。

“真的吗？像你这样的好看小伙子？为什么啊？”我忍不住抬头看了一眼女人，他还是用那副天真而温柔的神情看着我。

我耸了耸肩膀。“其实我半个月前还是有个女朋友的，但是我们分手了。她太爱吃醋，总觉得我在和其他女人调情，完全是空穴来风。”

“我想我能够理解她。”

我笑了两声，脸颊有点发烫。当然，他是个漂亮女人，而我是个男人，这很正常。

我用戴着手套的手指在那个机器的内槽摸索着，很快就感受到了一团黏糊糊的东西。我把那团东西一点点地掏出来，丢在垃圾袋里。等我终于做完了，我将那个垃圾袋从柜子里拿出来，他也凑上前来看着。

我翻动着那团不太美好的东西。那里面有稻草一样的绳子，一块块捏上去软乎乎的东西，甚至还有金属碎片，所有这些东西都被包裹在了一大团像胶水一样的物质里。

“嗯，我不太能确定到底是什么导致了这个家伙罢工，但是以后请务必确保只把不需要的食物往里面放吧。”我抬起头对女人说。

女人正弯腰撑着膝盖看垃圾袋里的东西，一大片皮肤从他睡袍的领口漏了出来。“哎，我实在是不擅长家务，做饭什么的，每次都失败。有了孩子后我总想着得学会做点什么……”他看上去像犯了错误，不好意思又有点难过。我不得不安慰他几句：“没事的，你知道当我小的时候我妈会逼我把她烤糊的披萨也下去，可她现在都有家自己的小餐馆了。”

“真的吗？”他睁大了眼睛。我点点头。

接着我开始冲洗那件被我拆下来的机器，然后又将它接回去。接下来的工作轻松多了。

等我做好了一切，女人迫不及待地打开了机器，听着机器正常工作的声音如释重负地舒了一口气。

“你知道吗，当我把这个机器弄坏的时候我真的超难受，一直想着要快点把它修好。但我又不敢和Duff提太多次，否则他一定又觉得是我的孕期荷尔蒙问题。”他对我抱怨道，听上去几乎像是在撒娇。我不知道该怎么回答，这种问题似乎更适合在下午茶的餐桌上向一群女友提及，所以我只好对他笑了笑。

女人看了我一会儿，脸上依然带着那种可爱的微笑。然后他抿了抿嘴，一只手拉着一缕卷发。他身体的姿态没有先前那样放松了。“嗯……你能让我看看你是怎么做到的吗？就是，呃，你是怎么把它修好的？我是说，如果要把它拆下来，你需要……做什么？”

我有些疑惑，他为什么要知道这些？怎么想都不会是他打算自己动手吧。但无论如何我还是指给他看了，同时尽量用最简单的语言描述了一下我的工作。女人蹲在我身旁听我说话。

“呃，差不多就是这样了吧。你明白了吗？”我望着女人，他正用棕色的眼睛盯着我。听了我的话，他撅了撅嘴。

“你是说，你动了这里？”女人突然向前趴了过去，整个人的姿势仿佛我前女友经常练习的那种猫咪瑜伽。这个举动吓了我一跳。我一脸惊愕地望着他，而他的手指还相当无辜地指着我说给他听的轴承。

等一等？

“对吗？”他冲我晃动着腰部，他的屁股几乎要贴到我的脸上了。

我不明白。

“对吗？”他将大腿分得更开了一点，屁股高高耸起。我在这时候注意到有什么东西从他屁股后的睡袍下支楞出来。那是个……那是个，老天，那绝对是个肛塞。

哦。

“为什么不回答我，帅哥？”他扭过头向我笑了一下，舔了舔嘴唇。

好吧。

“你说的完全正确。”我回答道。

**

我一把将他抱起来，他发出一声惊呼，随后紧紧地缩在我的怀里。我一边抱着他向客厅走一边捏他的屁股。他在我的怀里扭个不停，将整个脑袋埋在我的肩窝里，一直在亲我的肩膀和脖子，他的卷发弄得我直发痒。

我把他带到沙发旁，用一只手扫掉那些五花八门的婴儿衣物，将他放在沙发上。他跪坐在那上面，急切地扯我的裤子。我被他拉得也倒在沙发上，还没等我完全回过神来，我的阴茎就被他握在了手里。钻石戒指一闪，他的嘴取代了他的手。

他带着一股迫切的劲头吸我的屌，半闭着眼睛，整个身体一前一后卖力地动个不停。我被他弄得有点疼，但我已经分不清这究竟是出于他吸得太用力还是我硬得太厉害。总之，我拉过了他的头发，逼他更深地含进去，直到他的鼻尖蹭到我的皮肤。

他闷在我的胯部发出小小的抽泣，我将他松开，他吐出我的阴茎，稍微咳嗽了一阵子，眼眶发红。但他等自己稍微恢复了一点就迫不及待地转过身去，撩起自己的睡袍，含着粉红色肛塞的屁股对着我。他回过头来看我。“快点。”他催促道。

他的嘴唇还肿着，亮晶晶的。他现在这副样子就像我上中学时遇到的那些女孩子，拉着我躲在学校无人的角落里操得像两条小狗。我看着他的样子，浑身都开始发胀。我没让他等太久，抬手在他饱满的屁股上拍了一把。

他将头埋下去呻吟，在我揉他的屁股的时候叫得像个小女孩。我将他的肛塞又往里面推了推，他立刻仰起头尖叫。

“快点，求求你。”他不停说道。

我将他的肛塞拔掉，立刻就有一些液体从他打开的小洞里流出来。我不知道为什么这个有钱的怀孕小婊子会含着一屁股润滑剂在家闲逛，但这很显然对我当下的情况很有利。我直接握住自己的阴茎，把它塞进了他留着水的屁股里。

他从喉咙里挤出一些猫叫一般的，既满足又痛苦的呻吟，而我被他的屁股夹得直发抖。他又湿又热，那一圈肌肉紧紧地吸住我的屌。他将头仰起又低下，喘个不停。我受够了他之前的催促，这次没等他多说就开始动了起来。

他又开始软着嗓子尖叫，声音像发情的母猫。我操他操得很急，每一下都直接往最深处顶。而这也是他想要的，我从他的声音和他夹紧的屁股能感受出来。我扶着他的腰，感觉到他用一只手垫在了自己的肚子下，好在我把他往沙发里操的时候有点缓冲。一个孕妇，我正在操一个孕妇，这种事情我从前想都没想过，但我管不了那么多了，实际上我需要的就是一个足够棒的屁股和一张漂亮脸蛋，我根本不在乎他肚子里是否有别人的东西。

他的声音渐渐小了下去，接着整个人蛇一样扭动了一阵子。然后他突然开始尖叫，声音拔高，接着开始大口喘气，我在这时候注意到他已经射到了沙发上。我惊讶不已，从来不知道有人可以光凭屁股这么快高潮，或许怀孕可以让人变得更加饥渴和敏感吧。

我还想接着操他，但他拼命挣扎着往前爬，我的阴茎从他湿漉漉的屁股里滑出来，还保持着完全勃起的样子。但他并不是想离开我，因为他很快又手脚并用地爬到了我的腿上。

他催促我脱掉上衣，我又想方设法地在他坐在我腿上动个不停的情况下将裤子蹬到小腿上。接着他将自己已经滑到一边的睡袍一把丢开，我一下子把他圆鼓鼓的肚子和他因为怀孕而变大变深的乳头看得清清楚楚。

他拉过我的阴茎坐了上去，我立刻被热量和压力弄得叫出来。而他扑上来开始对我胸口和腹部的肌肉又舔又摸。

老天，他真的是我见过的最饥渴的女人了，但我不得不承认我确实被他弄得爽得不行。他怀了孕的肚子不管不顾地向我压过来，我只得努力控制自己不要动得太狠以免撞到他。他带着陶醉的深色骑着我的屌，用手搂住我的后脑，仰着脖子呻吟。我快要被他逼得发疯，只有更用力地掰开他的屁股，将阴茎更深地塞进去。

他开始面对着我玩他深色的奶子。我看着他用长着短而整齐指甲的手指揉着那两团软肉，对自己的乳头又掐又捏。我凑上去，用鼻尖蹭掉他自己的手指，将他一边的奶子含了进去。他爽得发抖，更用力地将我往他的胸口按。我用上了一点牙齿，轻轻咬着那团脂肪，感受着他吸气时胸口的震颤。

就在我吮吸他乳头的时候，突然有什么东西射到了我的嘴里。我不可置信地松开他的奶子——那上面现在免不了有几个红色的牙印了——瞪大眼睛望着他。我能感觉到我嘴里的东西带着一股奶腥味，我咽也不是吐也不是，就这么蠢兮兮地含在嘴里。

“医生说怀孕四五个月后产奶是正常现象……”他在我的腿上变得扭捏，黑发又落到了他的眼睛前。“我一直有注意饮食，所以你不用担心——”

我没有等他说完，而是直接再度含住了他的奶子。操，我实在受不了他那副天真又淫荡的样子。还有，虽然我没有多少经验，但他尝起来真的还不错。他搂着我的脑袋傻笑，但很快那声音又被呻吟取代。

我将头放在他热乎乎的肩窝里操他。我快要射了，我能感觉的到。“你知道吗，D，Duff老是和我说不想伤到孩子。我已经——很久没有被这样干过了——”

“是吗？告诉他运动，有助于，胎儿健康。”我勉强回答道。操，我真的快要喘不上气了。我又搂住他，最后在他的屁股里进出了两三下，接着就狠狠地射在了他的里面。我的视线里出现了短暂的雪崩，一会儿后才逐渐退去。

我还没有完全恢复过来，就感觉肚子一湿，是他的第二次高潮。

他从我的身上爬下来，缩在沙发上，两个人一起喘个不停。

我低头看了一眼我的肚子，那上面全是他的精液。我的腿上也有从他屁股里漏出来的润滑剂和我自己的精液。他看了我一眼，向我点点头，又休息了一会儿后他对我说：“我去拿纸。”

他颤颤巍巍地站起来，托着肚子向厨房走去。我从后面看到他的步子有些晃荡，大腿，屁股和腰背上一片片地红着。

他拿来了一包纸和一个废纸篓，我接过去，开始把自己收拾干净，然后又捡起先前被丢到一旁的衣服穿上。等我做完了这一切，他也重新穿上了自己的睡袍，脸上又是腼腆而温柔的样子。

我注意到沙发上还有一块湿漉漉的痕迹，那毫无疑问是他的精液。“所以这个……”我冲那块位置扬了扬头。

“哦，我会告诉Duff我把牛奶洒到这上面了，他会相信的。”我点了点头。

正当我犹豫着是该再说点什么还是直接就走时，他朝窗外望了一眼，随后说道：“Duff回来了！”我也看了一眼，一辆涂成金属蓝色的跑车正从车道上开过。我会意地起身来到厨房拿起之前收拾好的工具箱，接着直接走出了大门。我出门的时候刚好看到那辆蓝色跑车驶进车库。

我坐进自己的车里，发动车子开上了路。在开到他们家后面的时候，我从巨大的落地窗里看到一个高个的金发男人正搂着那个女人，亲他的额头。

我突然想知道他现在把那个肛塞藏哪了，然后又因为这个念头笑了出来。

**

和女人的事成为了我后来一段时间的谈资。在我和我那帮狐朋狗友聚会，所有人都喝得东倒西歪的时候，我就会把这个故事拿出来说，总能获得一阵又一阵的大笑和口哨。不过我的故事里从来不涉及时间、地点和人名，我还算是有那么一点职业素养的。我不知道有多少人相信我的故事，毕竟我的朋友大多都是和我一样二十岁出头的毛头小伙子，或许他们以为我是看了太多黄片，把梦境和现实搞混了吧。总之，生活很快恢复了往日的普通与平静。

两个月后的某一天，我在家里休假。正当我一边喝着啤酒，一边调着电视机里的频道时，我的手机响了。我看了一眼来电提示，是公司里打来的。

我叹了一口气，通常这种电话都意味着投诉，不过我也没有太多选择，只好接听。

电话里是一个我们公司的接线员。“您好，先生，有一位顾客坚持要和您通话。”果不其然，我在心里默默叹气。“接进来吧。”我说。

电话那头传来了一阵子杂音，接着安静了下来。我等待着。

“您好？是这样的，非常不好意思，嗯……但是我又把我们家的厨余处理器弄坏了，可以麻烦您再来修一下吗？”


End file.
